1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting conditions of drivers, a system for detecting conditions of drivers, and electronic apparatus using the system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of the vehicle technology, the vehicles are used popularly in the whole world. Although it brought the convenience of life for mankind, the casualties caused by traffic accident are still high. Therefore, developed countries and major depots are actively seeking how to apply science and technology on the vehicle, in order to improve vehicle safety and reduce accident rates. An occurrence of a traffic accident often results largely from human factors. For example, fatigue and distraction are often the main cause of the accident. The above-mentioned distracted driving behaviour may be identified by observing a head posture of a driver.
Additionally, along with the development of the electronic technology, the size of electronic components is unceasingly reduces, and power consumption is also decreased. For example, Google Glass or Smart Watch has been leading the next generation of wearable technology. In addition, many companies, such as Amazon, Facebook, NIKE, Microsoft and so on, have invested in the related technologies research and development, e.g., smart clothing, telephone gloves, fitness jogging shoes, the healthy wrist belt and the intelligent sock, etc. Therefore, the growth of wearable technology should not be underestimated.